bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (Book)
BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn is the novelization form of the fouth BIONICLE movie. It came out on November 1, 2009. Its Chapter 1 was included in the Raid on Vulcanus Book. Story Mata Nui, having been banished from his body by Makuta Teridax, flies through the universe, trapped in the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life. Soon, he crash lands on the shattered planet of Bara Magna, a part of the former Spherus Magna, which exploded thousands of years before due to the Core War for Energized Protodermis. Mata Nui encounters the Scarabax Beetle Click. Click climbs on his shoulder, then touches the Mask of Life and transforms to a Scarabax Shield. Later attacked by a Vorox, he manages to defeat it, then encounters the Agori Metus of the Ice Tribe. Mata Nui asks for a means of transport. Mata Nui had traveled with the Agori Metus to Vulcanus where the battle between Ackar and Strakk started. Mata Nui asked that they used their best warriors for Sport. Metus disagreed saying that this was their way of settling disputes. Metus then introduced Mata Nui to Raanu, the leader of Vulcanus. At the start of the battle Ackar does a lot of dodging. He then starts to swing his blade at Strakk and wind him. After smashing Strakk's shield away Strakk started to up his game by swinging his ax wildly at Ackar. Ackar bought his shield up, throwing Strakk into a rock. After Strakk admitted defeat, Ackar claims Strakk's shield. Mata Nui then stated that Ackar fought like a Toa. Strakk then picked up his ax an threw it at Ackar sending the Glatoran flying into a boulder. Strakk picked up his ax and started towards Ackars limp body. Mata Nui then jumped down into the arena. While he was in the air his Mask activated, allowing Click to turn into the shield, amazing the crowd. When Strakk started the killing strike, Mata Nui rammed into him, sending him flying. Strakk then sliced at Mata Nui, sending him off his feet. Mata Nui blocked a series of attacks until he fell over. He got up a short while later. Metus said he thought Mata Nui would "Have" made a good Glatorian. Strakk laid a powerful blow on Mata Nui sending him flying. When Strakk was about to bring his axe down on Mata Nui, Ackar shouted that it was his fight. Strakk said Mata Nui asked for it. Strakk turned to end Mata Nui but the Mask of Life Ignited turning the Vorox tail into a sword. Mata Nui seized the the moment giving Strakk a sweeping kick. He then got Strakk's ax away from him. He told Strakk to concede. Strakk did. Mata Nui said for all to hear, so Strakk did. Strakk made for his ax but Ackar stopped him. Strakk walked away. Ackar offered Mata Nui Strakk's Shield, but he declined. Ackar threw the shield away saying he had tons of them. Ackar was annoyed that the Agori had already forgot that he had helped them so many times. He said he was in Mata Nui's debt. Afterward, Ackar showed Mata Nui all of his shield's. Mata Nui was amazed. Ackar stated: "And look what good they do me!" He said he should have retired long ago. Mata Nui asked why. He said that a Glatorian pasted his prime was no good to anyone. Mata Nui told Ackar that at least he has not yet given up; and that Ackar was a true Toa. Ackar asked Mata Nui what a Toa was but was interrupted by Metus. Metus wanted Mata Nui to fight for Vulcanus and if he did not the other Villages might have a better price. Mata Nui declined. Metus could not believe that Mata Nui was passing up the job as a Prime Glatorian. Ackar said it worked great for him, not. Metus asked again but Mata Nui still said no. Mata Nui pretended to get angry at Metus to make him run away and Ackar and Mata Nui laughed. Ackar asked Mata Nui what he planned to do. Mata Nui said he intended to get back to his homeland. Ackar asked where it was. Mata Nui said he was from another World. Ackar looked surprised. Mata Nui said he was it's protecter and must save his people. Kiina, a Glatorian from the Water Tribe ran out into the middle of the room. She had been listening to their whole conversation. She believed in other worlds and said that Mata Nui proved it. Mata Nui armed himself but Ackar stopped him. Kiina introduced herself. Ackar said that he did not alway agree with her methods but she was a good friend. He said greeted Kiina. She looked at Click and looked disgusted. She asked if Click was called Click. Mata Nui had not named him; but said it was a good name. Kiina inspected Mata Nui. She said she would help if Mata Nui would take her off Bara Magna. Kiina said she found a Cavern under her City and said Mata Nui could help. Mata Nui, Ackar and Kiina set off for Tajun. They are atacked by Bone Hunters and a Skopio en route, but manage to escape. They decided afterwards that there is a traitor. When they get to Tajun, they find it is destroyed and Gresh is injured. Tuma then apears Tajun with several Bone Hunters, meaning one thing: the Skrall and Bone Hunters are in alliance! The group with Gresh head to the cavern where they find Berix 'collecting'. Mata Nui orders Berix to fix Gresh. Later the Mask of life activates a door in the cavern with the virtues symbol on it. They enter the new area and find it was the Great Beings lab where the great spirit body was made. (The walls are covered in Matoran writing,which can be read if one understands the language and pauses the movie.) The group then head towards Tesara. On the way Mata Nui uses the Mask of Life to upgrade Ackar's, Kiina's and Gresh's weapons, which gain the ability to fire elemental blasts. In Tesara a Glatorian battle between Vastus and Tarix is about to start. Ackar stops the fight with his new Flame Sword, which shocks everyone and shuts them all up at the same time. The Agori decide to join the villages to unite them against the Skrall/Bone Hunters alliance. All the while Berix has snuck off to follow Metus the Glatorian recruiter. Kiina follows Berix thinking he is the traitor, but both are captuered by Skrall and Bone Hunters, then they are taken to the Skrall camp. Back in Tesara Metus goes to the Glatorian and tells the about Kiina and Berix. Mata Nui offers to go to save them, but Gresh wants to go with him. However, Ackar dismisses his idea telling Gresh that Mata Nui is never alone. Two villages are joined overseen by Mata Nui and Ackar. When the villages are joined the ground starts to crack Mata Nui thinks he knows whats going on, but tells Ackar he will tell him later. Mata Nui then goes to the Skrall camp and challenges Tuma. Mata Nui is on the brink of defeat when he finds Tuma's weakness. After Tuma is defeated, Mata Nui claims his sheild in vicory. But then, Metus walks out of the shadows and tells Mata Nui to drop his weapons. After Mata Nui complies, Metus reveals that the was behind the allince. the Skrall attack the Glatorian then come to join. Mata Nui while the battle is going on Mata Nui see's Metus trying to escape he tails him and uses the Mask to change him "so the world can see you for you truly are" Metus starts babbling on that "you will never defeat my united army" Mata Nui then goes to back to the Glatorian and directs them to let out a unity blast this blows the Skrall away. Later Mata Nui and Ackar are overseeing the union of the villages. When the villages are united the ground completely shatters revealing another Great Spirit body. Berix shows that the symbol on the Skrall shield is a map (deduced by Mata Nui), and they prepare to search. fi:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (kirja) Category:2009 Category:Books Category:Bara Magna Category:Media